OMG ITACHI! Times 3!
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: This is the third installment of my OMG ITACHI series. Will the notebook finally get back to Noodles? Or will they fail AGAIN?
1. Chapter 1

**BWHAHAHAHA!!! I have finally made a sequel to the sequel! And I do not own any Naruto characters in this story. Besides the real people, who are not Naruto characters.**

OMG ITACHI!!! Times 3!

"Okay, tomorrow at 1:30, got it. See ya then!" Sara yelled behind her as she ran toward the bus lot.

"Don't be late!" Noodles yelled back, closing her locker. It was a month after their last encounter with the Akatsuki, and things had begun to settle down. Now, Noodles, Sara, and their two friends Miles and Sam had decided to meet at Noodles' house for a rock band session. In other words, they had made a band and now planned on getting further in the tour.

"Hey, see you tomorrow!" Sam said as he raced past Noodles to catch his bus.

"Yeah," Noodles said, and got up as her dad walked over.

"Time to go," He said, and Noodles walked with him to their car, where they went home.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Sasori. What's up with you lately? You seem distracted," Itachi said, as he hovered above Sasori, who was working on one of his puppets.

"What ever do you mean?" Sasori asked without looking up, concentrating hard on his work.

"All you ever do is work on those dumb puppets. Before, at least you'd occasionally come out to talk," Itachi replied.

"Hmf. They aren't dumb. They're art. And just so you know, they take a lot of time to perfect," Sasori said, and examined an arm, on which a switch was placed. He pushed it. Immediately, a large curved blade soaked in poison jumped out. Pleased, he put the arm down and picked up the other.

"Yeah, whatever. But even so, it''s something else isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"I KNOW!!! Sasori can't stop thinking about his cute little fan girl!" Tobi yelled, jumping in on the conversation.

"Shut up! And no, that's not correct!" Sasori yelled at Tobi. Sasori had turned to look at Tobi, but turned his head quickly back as he realized he was blushing. _Wait, how is that possible!? I can't blush! I'm a fricking puppet! _Sasori thought.

"Well then, what is it?" Itachi asked again, not giving up.

"Fine. If it will make you leave me alone, then I'll tell you," Sasori said, and got up.

"Hey Tobi! Leader-sama just told me we have to get going on a mission. NOW!" Deidara said as he stormed in, grabbed a squirming Tobi, then left in about 5 seconds.

"Continue," Itachi said.

"Well, remember when I went with Tobi to give those girls the notebook back?"

"Yeah, you mean the crazy one who grabbed my leg and that other one?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, them. So, we went to give it back, but... never returned it," Sasori said, and pulled out the notebook from his pocket.

"Seriously? What did you guys do there then? You took an entire day."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is giving it back."

"Why would that matter?"

"There are thing in here that should never be seen by the rest of the Akatsuki's eyes," Sasori said holding the notebook higher.

"Really?" Itachi asked curiously, staring at the book.

"Including you," Sasori said, and put the book back in his pocket.

"Well, whatever. I didn't want to see it anyway," Itachi said, an obvious look of disappointment on his face.

"Tell you what. If you go with me to give it back, I'll let you have a little peek," Sasori said.

"Well... yeah, I guess I'll go. Only because I have nothing better to do," Itachi said.

"Alright, let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Okay," Itachi said, and walked over to Sasori. They both disappeared in smoke.

**a/n: It's finally out! I finally got bored enough to write the new story!Of course, it is 12:30am and an old episode of Bleach is on... but still!OMG ITACHI is here to read again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. Oh, and happy birthday Sam, wherever you are, and whatever your doing.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, what's up?" Sara asked as she walked into the basement of Noodles' house, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yo!" Noodles said as she walked into the room from her bedroom, which was also in the basement. She was still wearing her pajamas.

"Umm, shouldn't you change before Sam and Myles get here? It'd be weird if you wore your pajamas the whole time."

"Yeah yeah, I'll change just before they get here. They're always late anyway." Noodles sat down on the couch.

"Ok then. But don't blame me if they come and you aren't dressed," Sara said, and plopped down next to Noodles.

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright, we made it... wait, where are we?" Sasori asked.

"Don't look at me. I was only outside that one girl's house."

"You mean Sara?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not," Sasori grumbled as he looked around. He had never been here before, and he hated small places. It looked like a person's bedroom, and it was messy. There were clothes scattered all over, the bed wasn't made, and was that... a BRA?!

"Um, Sasori, I think this is a girls room," Itachi stated, embarrassed. He had obviously seen IT too. From the upstairs, they heard a door open, and voices.

"Crap. What if they come in here?" Sasori asked, and looked at Itachi. Itachi gave a helpless glance. Then they heard voices, in the next room over. The could just barely make out the words from behind the closed door.

"Yeah, I better go get changed. Be right back," Noodles said, and began to walk toward the door to her bedroom.

"We have to hide!" Itachi whispered, and looked around. There was almost nowhere to hide in the room, and there wasn't much space in them either.

"Quick! Under the bed!" Sasori said, then he and Itachi dove under just as Noodles walked in.

"Huh, thought I heard something," Noodles muttered suspiciously, then went to her drawers to pick out an outfit.

**a/n: The reason this chapter is even shorter then my super short chaps is cause I had no time to do it. Still overloaded with stuff. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto. And I am very sorry that I've not put out the new chap till now! I have an excuse... under my comments.**

**Chapter 3**

"Crap! We can't be under here! If she finds us, we're in trouble!" Itachi whispered as Noodles entered the room.

"Shh!" Sasori whispered back, then covered Itachi's eyes and his own.

"Hey Noodles! False alarm! It was some of your neighbors!" Sara yelled from the other room.

"Oh, okay!" Noodles said then walked back out of the room into the larger one.

"What, you aren't getting dressed?"

"Nah. Not until they get here," Noodles said. Sasori and Itachi let out a sigh of releif.

"Hey, wanna do a practice round before they get here?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, okay!" Noodles said, then cut Sara off and said, "But we are NOT playing Down with the Sickness!"

"Fine," Sara sighed, then picked up a guitar. Noodles grabbed a microphone, and they started to play.

"Huh. That sounds kinda fun," Itachi said.

"I guess," Sasori said, and they both got out from under the bed to get a look. Sara was apparently strumming notes that were colored green, red, yellow, and blue. Noodles was singing lyrics that kept coming on the top of the screen. Both looked really happy.

"Oh, darn!" Sara exclaimed as the song ended.

"What?" Noodles asked.

"I only got a 98%!" Sara said, apparently disappointed.

"Geez. You're such a perfectionist!" Noodles yelled.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, you really should get changed."

"Oh alright!" Noodles said, then set down the microphone and turned around.

"Into the bathroom!" Sasori whispered, then he and Itachi jumped into the bathroom just as Noodles passed them.

"Come on, let just drop the book and get out of here!" Itachi said.

"Alright. We have to put it in plain sight though," Sasori said, and they walked into the large room where they were to preoccupied to see Sara sitting on the couch.

"What the!" Sara said as they came into sight.

"Quiet!" Sasori whispered in her ear, and covered her mouth.

"We're returning this," Itachi said, and took the notebook out of Sasori's pocket to show her. Sara just gawked.

"Set it down, then we're gone-" Sasori was cut off as Noodles appeared out of her room, and also gawked. The four stared in silence.

**a/n: As I was saying, I have an excuse. I sprained my ankle. Badly. The day after my birthday. IT SUCKS! Then again, I sprained it today, so it isn't exactly an excuse...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto characters in my story. Sorry.**

Chapter 4

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Sara asked finally, taking Sasori's hand off of her mouth.

"We came to return this," Sasori said calmly, and snatched the notebook away from Itachi.

"My notebook!" Noodles yelled, then ran and grabbed her notebook away, and held it close to her protectively.

"Why were you sneaking around?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"We didn't want to... uh, freak you out..." Itachi said.

"I don't believe you," Noodles said, and glared at the two Akatsuki.

"Oh come on Noodles. Give 'em a break. It's not like they did anything bad, right?" Sara said sweetly, and glanced at Sasori and Itachi.

"Uh...." Sasori seemed about to say something, but didn't.

"RIGHT!!??" Sara yelled and gave them her most evil stare of death, making her about 10 times bigger.

"Umm, yeah, we didn't do anything!" Sasori said, a bit nervous.

"Ok, I think we all need to calm down-" Itachi was saying when they heard the front door open.

"Oh, they're downstairs," They heard Noodles' mom say.

"Ok." The voices of Miles and Sam drifted toward them. Without warning, Sara grabbed Itachi and Sasori and shoved them into the bathroom, along with herself. It was slightly cramped.

"Why did you come in here too!?" Itachi whispered as Sara locked the door.

"Because a bathroom door that's locked from the inside with no one inside is just a little suspicious!" Sara muttered as the stairs rumbled. Seconds later, they heard the guy's voices.

"What's up?" Miles asked.

"Not much, hehehe..." Noodles answered, a quick smile on her face.

"Where's Sara? I wanna get started right away!" Sam said, and looked around.

"Uh, bathroom?" Noodles said, and glanced toward the door.

"Oh, ok." Sam and Miles sat down on the couch and waited. Sara leaned against the door.

"Ok, you two stay here. When I give the signal, get the HECK away, got it?!" Sara whispered feircely, and glared behind her at them. She then opened the door and walked out, leaving the door a slight bit open to let light come in.

"Geez, you took so long, now I have to use the bathroom!" Miles complained, and got up.

"Crap!" Noodles stuttered out, then clamped a hand over her mouth as they all stared at her.

"W-what she means to say is that uh, we don't have enough time for you to uh, crap..." Sara said, then picked up her guitar.

"Umm... ok then..." Miles said, then walked back and picked up his drumsticks.

"All right, let's go!" Noodles said, then picked up her mic and started up the x-box 360. The rockband menu appeared, and they selected a song. It was the usual: Noodles on microphone doing easy, Sara on lead guitar doing medium, Sam on bass doing easy, and Miles on drums doing easy. Sasori and Itachi listened.

"That actually sounds... pretty fun..." Itachi said.

"I guess..." Sasori said. Then they peeked out to watch them play.

**a/n: Do to Noodles' constant nagging, I have made the new chapter. Happy now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Heck yes!" Sara yelled as the song ended.

"What?" Miles asked.

"I got 100% AND Top performer!" Sara said smugly as the screen popped up that told them how they did.

"I got 98% and solo legend!" Miles shouted.

"I got 96% and serious skills!" Sam said.

"I got 99%," Noodles said. She didn't like to show off a lot.

"Not only did you get 99%, you also got highest streak!" Sara said to Noodles. She knew that Noodles wouldn't say that, so she said it for Noodles.

"Yeah..." Noodles said.

"Hey, uh, I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back," Miles said, and put down his drumsticks.

"Umm, wait! Ladies first!" Sara yelled, and ran into the bathroom before Miles could say anything else.

"She uh, drank a lot of pop before she got here," Noodles said, attempting to cover up for her.

"Oh, ok," Miles said, and sat back down.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey! I thought I told you to LEAVE!?" Sara whispered furiously.

"No, you didn't," Sasori stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it would be obvious when YOU COULD BE SEEN AT ANY MOMENT!!!" Sara muttered.

"Maybe we don't want to leave," Itachi pointed out.

"Why wouldn't you!? You've already returned the notebook!" Sara whispered.

"Hey! Are you done in there!? What, did you fall in?" Miles yelled and banged on the door.

"Hold on a minute! Geez, you can't rush a person!" Sara yelled back.

"Well just hurry up! I gotta GO!" Miles yelled.

"Ok, ok!" Sara said. She turned back to Sasori and Itachi.

"I don't feel like leaving right now," Sasori said and crossed his arms.

"Fine! What will it take to get you to leave?" Sara whispered.

"Well..." Sasori and Itachi looked at each other and smirked. Sara had a bad feeling about this.

**Back In the other room...**

"Why is she taking so long! I'm so BORED!" Sam complained as he pressed the keys on his bass guitar.

"Can't you wait 5 minutes?" Noodles asked. She was also a bit impatient, but she understood why Sara was taking so long. They heard the toilet flush.

"No, I can't!" Sam said, and took off his guitar and set it down on the couch next to him. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. The light was turned off, and there were no windows, so it was really dark. Sara walked out.

"Hey, Miles, Sam, can I talk to you guys for a minute? Come here," Sara said and walked back into the darkness. Sam and Miles got up and walked in. Noodles heard some noises, but couldn't figure out what they were. A minute later, Sara, Sasori, and Itachi walked out. Sara had a very gloomy expression on while both Sasori and Itachi were grinning.

"Well, we should get started," Sasori said and walked over to the couch, looking at the 2 rockband instruments curiously.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Noodles asked, and looked at Itachi and Sasori with a very confused expression.

**a/n: Sorry, my computer froze up until yesterday since Sunday, so I haven't put this out until now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They finished the song. Itachi and Sasori were grinning.

"We did pretty well, didn't we?" Itachi said with a pleased expression.

"Yeah, you did great. Anyway, Noodles, come here for a minute. I need to talk to you," Sara said, and waved her hand. Noodles and Sara walked into Noodle's room, and closed the door.

"What is it Sara?"

"...in case you haven't noticed, they SUCK! I've seen a 5-year-old better then them! Of course, he was better than me as well and was on hard, but still!" Sara sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Well then, YOU tell them that we don't want them to play! I don't feel like dying today."

"B-but I CAN'T!"

"Why not?"

"Umm... because... I'm hungry. Be back in a minute!" Sara laughed, and ran quickly out of the room, and up the stairs.

"Great... I don't want to tell them..." Noodles hung her head and walked out, preparing for another suckish rockband session. As she began to walk in, she overheard Itachi and Sasori talking.

"Yeah, we're definantly better then them. They can barely keep up!" Sasori said.

"AND Noodles and Sara have been playing longer." Just then, Noodles walked in, steaming.

"Oh, are you ready to play again?" Sasori asked Noodles.

"You mean ready to get creamed again!" Itachi and Sasori smirked.

Noodles finally snapped. "NO I DO NOT MEAN THAT! YOU TWO SUCK MORE THEN A 5-YEAR-OLD! IN FACT, YOU COULDN'T PLAY IF THE NOTES WERE GOING AT -100 MILES AN HOUR! SO DON'T MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE WHEN YOU SUCK MORE THEN THEM!" she exhaled, then looked up, expecting to be hit in the face, or possibly killed. What she saw surprised her. Itachi and Sasori looked like that had been kicked in, "the spot" multiple times, and were lying on the ground with gloomy expressions.

"S-sorry... we didn't mean to... yeah..." Sasori muttered.

"Umm... are you ok?" Noodles asked.

Itachi quickly got up. "Yes. We will be leaving now. We wouldn't want to make you suck anymore. And remember your crummy notebook this time!" Itachi quickly grabbed Sasori and disappeared.

"So they finally left?" Sara stepped out from behind the wall, sipping a juice box.

Noodles grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her. "YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND LISTENED WHILE I FREAKED THE HECK OUT!? YOU LEFT ME TO BE KILLED BY AKATSUKI!? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?!" Noodles stopped shaking her for a second to get a reply.

"Yup. Oh, and for the last one, nope."

"I'M GOING TO-" Noodles was about to shake Sara again when Sasori and Itachi appeared once more, with grins.

"So then... you're afraid of us?" Itachi grabbed Noodles chin, causing her to look him straight in the eyes. She DEFINANTLY did not want to do that.

"W-what?" A confused Noodles asked. Sara stood against the wall, still sipping the juice box, as if the two S-ranked criminals hadn't just come out of nowhere.

"What about you? Are you afraid?" Sasori slammed his hand against the wall, causing it to vibrate. Sara took her mouth off of the juice box.

"Nope." She said it so calmly, even Noodles was shocked. Sara could get pretty weird.

"Hey, are you ok... Sara?" Noodles looked at her, concerned.

"I'm better then ok! And you know why? Because I just had TICTACS!" Sara grinned.

"OH CRAP!" Noodles yelled, and quickly ran into her room. She thought back to that week... that horrible week... Sara had brought an entire box of Cherry Passion Tictacs to school every day for the entire week, and ran out before the end of school. You would of thought that they were drugs, because she was like a bomb, ready to detonate any time.

"WOOHOO!" Sara yelled in the other room. Noodles couldn't see her, but knew that she was probably running around in circles, VERY fast. The only time she seemed to be good at running was when she had tictacs. The door suddenly opened, and Sasori and Itachi ran in.

"What's wrong with her!?" Sasori asked.

"She had tictacs. Baaaad thing."

"When will she stop? Itachi asked, glancing back to the closed door.

"When she hits the-" Noodles was cut off as they heard a loud thump. They opened the door to peek out. Sara had apparently... run into the wall. She got up suddenly.

"What happened?" Sara asked, rubbing her head.

"Uh, Itachi hit you on the head for... calling him girlie. Yeah, and you got knocked out." Noodles said fast, with a glare from Itachi.

"Oh... ok then..." Sara still looked a bit dazed.

"And now they have to leave. Goodbye!" Noodles began to push them, but realized that she had no idea how they had come and gone. She stopped.

"Ok... bye..." Sara said, and laid down on the ground.

"Leave, seriously!" Noodles said, crossing her arms.

"Come on, one more song!" Sasori protested.

"Please?" Itachi added.

"...fine." Noodles said, and picked up the microphone. And they played, the two horrible S-ranks, the brain-dead tictac addict, and the one sane person, who she herself falls pray to chaos. After the song, the two guys left, and Sara finally came to her senses. Sadly, Miles and Sam were not discovered until their parents came to get them. They were pretty mad. Anyway,

THE END?

**a/n: I am currently working on a new story, but due to a busy schedule, I have no idea when I will post it. Also, I would like opinions on whether or not to make a fourth OMG ITACHI. Please state opinions. Or there will be no more. That is to say, OMG ITACHI. Anyway, please give me your answer! **


End file.
